mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Film
thumb|250px|Polska grafika promocyjna My Little Pony: Film — pierwszy pełnometrażowy film oparty na czwartej generacji My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Film zarówno w oryginalnej, jak i polskiej wersji językowej miał swoją premierę 6 października 2017 roku. Powstawanie thumb|left|150px|Logo filmu W październiku 2014 został zapowiedziany pełnometrażowy film bazowany na My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Premiera w USA została zaplanowana na 6 października roku 2017Data emisji filmu z oryginalnym dubbingiem. Autorką scenariusza została Meghan McCarthy. Przy produkcji zastosowano inne oprogramowanie do animacji, co zostało potwierdzone przez Michela GagnégoInformacja o zmianie programu do animowania. Używany dotychczas program Adobe Flash (wykorzystywany przy produkcji serialu) został zastąpiony przez Toon Boom Harmony, co znacząco wpłynęło na wygląd postaci oraz wzbogaciło animację. Fabuła Festiwal Przyjaźni Film rozpoczyna się podczas wielkich przygotowań do Festiwalu Przyjaźni organizowanego przez księżniczkę przyjaźni - Twilight Sparkle. Wszystkie kucyki są bardzo podekscytowane, niektóre z nich przybyły na ten festiwal z bardzo daleka. Niestety Twilight jako jedyna jest bardzo zestresowana. Boi się, że nie zdąży ze wszystkim, albo że coś się nie uda. Na szczęście nie jest sama, ponieważ jej wierny asystent Spike pomaga jej jak może. Twilight udaje się do pozostałych księżniczek - Celestii, Luny oraz Cadance i prosi je, by użyły swoich wyjątkowych umiejętności, które miałyby uświetnić główną atrakcję festiwalu czyli koncert Songbird Serenade. Władczynie odmawiają jednak, ponieważ ich magia jest używana do ważniejszych celów niż zwykła zabawa. Przypominają też Twilight, że ona jako księżniczka przyjaźni ma swoją własną magię potrzebną do sukcesu festiwalu. W tym czasie pozostałe główne bohaterki przygotowują teren festiwalu: Rainbow Dash pilnuje dobrej pogody, Pinkie Pie robi balonowe zwierzaki, Fluttershy prowadzi próbę ptasiego chóru, Applejack przywozi sok jabłkowy (oryg. cydr jabłkowy), a Rarity dekoruje scenę. Najazd na Canterlot Wszystkie przygotowania idą znakomicie do momentu, gdy kucyki zauważają zagadkową maszynę jaką był sterowiec, który zmierza w ich kierunku. Ląduje on na placu niedaleko sceny na której miała zaśpiewać Songbird Serenade. Wraz z wieloma kucykami do maszynerii podchodzą także 4 księżniczki, które przeczuwają kłopoty. Po chwili ze statku wychodzi dziwne i niskie stworzenie, które nazywa się Grubber. Zapowiada on dowódczynie najazdu, po jego słowach wychodzi z wnętrza okrętu. Jest to tajemnicza klacz nazywająca się Tempest Shadow. Nie jest ona przyjacielsko nastawiona, a pierwsze co robi to rzuca kucykom ultimatum. Jest nią bezwarunkowa kapitulacja i poddanie się pod władzę Storm Kinga. Księżniczki nie są zachwycone tą wiadomością i postanawiają sprzeciwić się najeźdźcy. I w tym momencie Tempest Shadow wyciąga tajemniczą "bombę" i rzuca nią w stronę księżniczek. Cadance próbuje ratować resztę księżniczek przed zagrożeniem swoją magiczną zdolnością tarczy ochronnej, jednak bomba po dłuższej chwili się przez nią przebija i zamienia księżniczkę w "kamień". Przerażona Celestia każe, aby Luna poleciała po klejnoty harmonii. Niestety obydwie chwilę później stają się kamiennymi posągami. Ze wszystkich księżniczek przetrwała tylko Twilight, która ratuje się ucieczką i wraz z mane 6 opuszczają Canterlot skacząc z wodospadu. O włos Pomimo bardzo ryzykownej ucieczki (patrz wyżej) młodym klaczom i smokowi udaje się przeżyć. Widząc skutki rozpoczętej okupacji, jedyna nadzieja na ocalenie Equestrii to znalezienie sojuszników. Twilight wspomina ostatnie słowa władczyni skierowane do Luny. Postanawia znaleźć królową Hipopotamów. Dziwi to resztę grupy że akórat one mają im pomóc. Księżniczka przyjaźni wie że żyją one na południu za złą ziemią. Chętne zawsze do pomocy przyjaciółki wyruszają po kolejną przygodę pełną niebezpieczeństw, walk, ucieczek. Piosenki Główne * We Got This Together * I'm the Friend You Need * Time to Be Awesome * One Small Thing * Open Up Your Eyes * Rainbow (piosenka) Pozostałe * Off To See The World * Thank You for Being a Friend * Can You Feel It * I'll Chase the Sky * No Better Feelin' * I'll Be Around * Neighsayer Obsada W filmie swoich głosów użyczą znane osoby takie jak:Informacje dotyczące głównie obsady dubbingowej opublikowane na Equestria Daily * Uzo Aduba (Orange is the New Black) jako Królowa Novo * Emily Blunt (Tajemnice lasu, Gnomeo i Julia) jako Tempest Shadow * Kristen Chenoweth (Rio 2, Fistaszki - wersja kinowa) jako Księżniczka Skystar * Taye Diggs jako Capper * Michael Peña (Ant-Man, Marsjanin) jako Grubber * Liev Schrieber jako Król Burzy * Sia (piosenkarka) jako Songbird Serenade * Zoe Saldana (amerykańska aktorka i tancerka) jako Kapitan Celaeno Wersja polska Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska na zlecenie Monolith Films Reżyseria: Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Dialogi: Ewa Mart Teksty piosenek: Zofia Jaworowska Kierownictwo muzyczne: Juliusz Kamil Dźwięk: * Piotr Zygo (dialogi), * Łukasz Fober, Sergio Pinilla (piosenki) Montaż: Piotr Zygo Kierownictwo produkcji: Beata Jankowska, Ewa Krawczyk Wystąpili: * Magdalena Krylik – Twilight Sparkle * Agnieszka Mrozińska – Rainbow Dash * Monika Pikuła – Applejack (dialogi) * Anna Sochacka – Applejack (piosenki) * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner – Pinkie Pie * Małgorzata Szymańska – Fluttershy * Monika Kwiatkowska – Rarity * Dominika Kluźniak – Spike * Anna Sroka-Hryń – Tempest Shadow * Katarzyna Sawczuk – Księżniczka Skystar * Tomasz Borkowski – Storm King * Szymon Roszak – Grubber * Olga Szomańska – Songbird Serenade * Marcin Mroziński – Capper * Katarzyna Dąbrowska – Królowa Novo * Barbara Kurdej-Szatan – Kapitan Celaeno W pozostałych rolach: * Adam Bauman – Verko * Krzysztof Cybiński – Squabble * Izabela Dąbrowska – Łysy sprzedawca * Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska – Księżniczka Celestia * Mikołaj Klimek – ** Bulk Biceps, ** Ochroniarz Songbird Serenade #2, ** gwary i epizody * Zbigniew Konopka – Pierwszy oficer Mullet * Jacek Król – Wielki sprzedawca * Grzegorz Kwiecień – Big Macintosh * Katarzyna Łaska – Księżniczka Cadance * Karol Osentowski – ** Party Favor, ** gwary i epizody * Brygida Turowska-Szymczak – Księżniczka Luna * Milena Suszyńska-Dziuba – Lix Spittle (dialogi) * Anna Sztejner – Lix Spittle (piosenki) * Łukasz Węgrzynowski – ** Sprzedawca rogów, ** Ochroniarz Songbird Serenade #1, ** gwary i epizody * Jakub Wieczorek – Boyle * Agnieszka Wiśniewska – ** Derpy, ** gwary i epizody * Marta Dylewska – gwary i epizody * Klaudia Kuchtyk – gwary i epizody * Sebastian Perdek – gwary i epizody * Paulina Sacharczuk-Kajper – gwary i epizody * Maciej Zuchowicz – gwary i epizody Wykonanie piosenek: Artur Bomert, Juliusz Kamil, Julia Kołakowska-Bytner, Zbigniew Konopka, Patrycja Kotlarska, Magdalena Krylik, Barbara Kurdej-Szatan, Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska, Marcin Mroziński, Katarzyna Owczarz, Katarzyna Sawczuk, Anna Sochacka, Anna Sroka-Hryń, Anna Sztejner, Małgorzata Szymańska, Jakub Wieczorek Lektor: Przemysław Nikiel Trailer Trailer filmu z polską wersją językową: : Galeria postaci specjalnych Emily Blant jako Tempest Shadow.jpeg|Emily Blant jako Tempest Shadow Kristin Chenoweth jako księżniczka Skystar.jpg|Kristin Chenoweth jako księżniczka Skystar Liev Schreiber jako Król Burzy.jpg|Liev Schreiber jako Król Burzy Taye Diggs jako Capper.jpg|Taye Diggs jako Capper Uzo Aduba jako królowa Novo.png|Uzo Aduba jako królowa Novo Michael Peña jako Grubber.jpg|Michael Peña jako Grubber Zoe Saldana jako kapitan Celaeno.jpg|Zoe Saldana jako kapitan Celaeno Galeria filmu Ciekawoski * Mimo że Discord nie występuje w filmie jako postać, to można go zauważyć jako balon napompowany przez Pinkie Pie oraz tańczącego w tle podczas napisów końcowych Linki * Relacja SDCC (San Diego Comic Con) opublikowna na Equestria Daily * Podsumowanie relacji z SDCC opublikowane na Equestria Daily Przypisy en:My Little Pony The Movie Kategoria:Film